


Shades of Gray

by FireboltRose7559



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Bromance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Protective Obi-Wan, References to the Jedi Council, Young Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireboltRose7559/pseuds/FireboltRose7559
Summary: You are a young powerful Sith, part of the  First Order,apprentice of the Supreme Leader and friend of Kylo Ren, General Hux and Phasma. You were feared by whole of First Order and known to be the most deadly force user the galaxy had ever seen, but when your master realizes that you have a connection to the light side as well he orders your friends to kill you, but the Force works in mysterious ways and you find yourself in the past with the dynamic duo, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. What will you do and how will stay alive in a time where the Jedi are in control?





	1. The beginning

You stood with kylo on the bridge of the bridge of the Finalizer looking upon Starkiller Base as it shot forward red beams of destruction that signalled the destruction of the republic. You knew both Kylo and General Hux, who were your friends, felt joy and pride from the havoc that was about to be dealt on those five planets but you did not feel the same. All you could think about was the billions of innocent people who were about to die at the hands of the First Order only because a group of few people made the wrong decisions.

You were a force wielder,  _a sith_ to be more specific. You were known throughout the First Order as Darth Revan, but only your closest  _"Friends"_ knew your true name. You were Arya Palpatine, granddaughter of Sheev Palpatine, Emperor of the Galactic Empire and the master of Darth Vader. You were born and brought up on a distant planet further out from the Outer Rim called Villengard and were Snoke's apprentice before Kylo joined the dark side. You and kylo trained together ever since he first came to Snoke but you had been with the dark side for almost 15 years. You might be a sith, but unlike the Knights of Ren you had dominion over both the dark and the light side, which made you even more powerful and dangerous. You didn't particular believe in the advancement of the dark side, you believed in bringing balance in the force and till about a minute ago you though it was best served from the side of the First Order when you first got to know what Hux had planned.

You felt the disturbance in the force the moment the death ray hit the five planets and you could practically hear all the voices the cried out in unison for a second and then died out. Your knees buckled underneath you but you managed to stand straight. You weren't wearing your mask so anybody near you could see the tear tracks on your cheeks.

You turned to Kylo and to talk to him, but you felt Snoke's overpowering force signature nearby, growing stronger and stronger as if he was crowding in on you. Then his hologram appeared in the middle of the bridge and you felt yourself being pushed down on to your knees and being pulled forward. "My young apprentice" you heard Snoke say "You have disappointed me. I did not think that you of all people would feel the pull to light, especially on the moment we show the galaxy our true power. I had such high hopes from you, you Were truly were a prodigy, a sith even more powerful than Darth Vader himself but look at you know." You could hear the disgust laced in his tone. "Kylo" Snoke said "Kill the traitor, show everyone what happens when your allegiance no longer lies with me".

You knew Kylo would kill you because he had to prove to Snoke that he no longer felt the pull to the light side. He ignited his lightsaber and you could feel the heat from it.As he raised his to strike down upon your neck and seal your fate, you felt the primal fear of death. For one moment you wished that you weren't here onboard the Finalizer, but somewhere far far away. Kriff, even the past would be better than being here. Suddenly you felt a humongous surge in the Force, which hit you almost like a tidal wave and you felt as if you were being stretched apart. You couldn't see nor hear anything, and for a long time you felt like you had fallen into a void or something until you felt falling and you crashed into solid ground. When you looked up you saw you were in coruscant but it was nothing like you had ever seen it. It was older almost like you were seeing a past rendition of it. Then you looked in front of you and saw two people running down a long corridor but before they could reach you, you felt your vision fading and going black and you gave yourself over to the lulling darkness.


	2. Revalations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You come to understand where you are.

You woke to incessant beeping and the sounds of medical droids. You opened your eyes to see to people standing next to you with their hands on their light sabers.  They were clothes that were far too similar to what the jedi wore when they were still alive. Of the two the smaller one who looked barely fourteen-fifteen years old, had a long thin braid showing that he was a “padawan” as the jedi would call them and there was something about his force signature that was very familiar to you but it wasn't him that you were interested in, it was the other ‘Jedi’. He had light brown hair and most intense blue eyes you had ever seen. But you also noticed they were both very tense around almost as if expecting an attack from you.You realized your hands were cuffed too the bed, by what looked like and older version of force dampening cuffs. You shifted a bit and noticed their grip on heir lightsabres tighten and it made you all the more curious. You would have analysed them a bit more but you felt incredibly thirsty, so you croaked out  “Can I have some water please, I feel incredibly thirsty” at this both the Jedis looked at you with a weird expression. The older jedi with the blue eyes recovered and said “ Anakin, go get a glass for the lady, would you please?” So the younger one was Darth Vader’s name sake hmm.

 

When the boy left the room, you turned to the older jedi and asked “Could you tell me where I am, Mr…..?” at this the jedi replied “Its Master Kenobi, and you are in the Temple of the jedi in Coruscant”. You would have laughed at him, but you didn't but that didn't stop you from smirking. “First you call that guy Anakin, and then you say your last name is Kenobi, next you will say your first name is Obi-Wan” shaking your head at him. The older jedi looked visibly frazzled “How did you know my name?”. You gaped at him for a few minutes and then said “Look I get it if you dont want to tell me your name, but at least choose an alias that is not known by throughout history. You dont look that dumb, you know.” _Obi-Wan_ looked at you  with a confused expression. “What do you mean?” he asked “These are our true names” and for some reason you wanted to believe him so you asked “Okay then _Obi-Wan,_ pray do tell, _When_ am I?”

He just looked at you with confusion. Exasperated you said “I mean what year is it?”. “It is the year 27 BBY” he said still looking confused.

 

You couldn't muster up enough to keep the shocked expression of your face as you realized, _Oh Sweet Kriffing Maker, I have traveled through time._


	3. Thoughts and Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the great Jedi Council

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You meet the Great Jedi Council

_You couldn't muster up enough to keep the shocked expression of your face as you realised,_ ** _Oh_** **_Sweet Kriffing Maker_** _, I have travelled through time._

 

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

 

You stood in front of the Jedi Council, looking at people whose names you had read only in books. Directly in front of you sat the famous Master Yoda, next to him sat Mace Windu, the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy. If the situation had not been so grave you would have openly gaped at them. You still wore the power dampening cuffs so you had no idea what they were feeling and their face betrayed nothing except for deep thought.

“So from the future you are, you say” asked Master yoda.

“Yes Master Yoda” you said with utmost respect. You may be a sith but you knew tiny green man sitting in front of you could overpower you in minutes if not seconds.

“Do tell how travel through time did you?” he asked. You replied truthfully “Master Yoda, honestly I have no idea.I was aboard my ship and suddenly I felt a huge shift in the force and I feel like I am falling. The next thing I remember is waking and finding two of your Jedis staring at me.” Yoda simply nodded his head. You continued “ I know you will not trust me, I do not expect you to. But please I mean you no harm, if you let me go I can promise you, you will never see nor hear from me again. I just wish to stay alone away from everything. That is what I was going to do anyway. I was about to escape my master and leave the sith.”  At this Master Windu spoke up “So you expect us to believe that you, a Sith, were planning on leaving your kind and living a quiet life? If you think the Jedi Council houses idiots then you are sorely mistaken”

 

You felt tired and exasperated. For the past three days you were kept here and your connection to the force severed, that had left you weak and irritable for you had never stayed away from the force such a long period of time. At Master Windu's comment you simply replied “No Master Windu I do not think the council members are idiots. It is perfectly understandable why you would refuse to believe a Sith who would leave a position of power, but surely you must understand that the light side of the force does not always leave us and I have always prided myself in having the ability to control both the light and the dark side and not succumbing to either side. I have always supported which side was required to maintain the balance in force. When I come from, certain incidents lead me to believe that siding with the sith would lead to a balance in the force, but my master did something that I could never agree with, something so evil I felt suffocated by it, so I planned on leaving”

 

Master Windu opened his mouth to reply but Master Yoda spoke before he could “ Speak the truth, she does. With both the dark and the light side, strong she is. Let her go, we cannot, but keep her we can”. You looked at Yoda with a shocked expression. Windu looked at Yoda and talked in a hushed voice “Master Yoda surely we cannot keep a Sith in our premises. She will be a threat to not only the knights but also the younglings. What if she tries to hurt the youngling what do we do then? And even if she does not do anything here, why should we keep her here? w e would only be inviting trouble for ourselves, it's not like she can be of any use to us.” “Trust my judgement, you must” the jedi master said. “Very well then” Windu said giving up, “I trust Master Yoda’s decision, but do not for one second think that I trust you  _ Sith _ ” he practically seethed the last part. You said nothing only bowed your head a bit, acknowledging his statement. 

Master Plo Koon finally spoke up, “Well who is to keep a eye on our  _ Dear Lady Revan _ , we can't exactly let her roam freely, now can we?” Yoda replied “ Master Kenobi and young Skywalker, Seen them before she has, trust them more she will. Agree to this do you , Master Kenobi?” 

It was obvious from Master Kenobi’s expression that he had no interest in doing anything of the sort but he would never say no to anything Yoda requested of him so he agreed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You were given a room in the southern area of the temple, away from the training and teaching areas. You were released from the force dampening cuffs and were given back your lightsabers. Your lightsaber was a double bladed one like Darth Maul used, but the two blades could be separated and used as individual sabres. You had used two broken Khyber Crystals (a family heirloom, originally belonging to your grandfather) to power your sabres causing the blades to be unstable giving it a fiery appearance and when they were being used as a single unit all the extra heat and energy produced by each crystal is sent towards the other crystal causing the blades to be longer, but when the blades are used individually, the extra heat would be sent upwards making the blades longer, making it look very similar to Kylo’s only difference was that when the sabre wasnt ignited nobody could see the vents. You were very proud of your sabre.

 

Your room was cozy, with a sofa, a loveseat, a nice fireplace in the living room, a small kitchen and a bedroom. There were cameras set up in every room but the bedroom and door had an alarm system so that whenever it is opened both Kenobi and Skywalker would be alerted. You were currently sprawled on the love seat rejoicing in being the flow of the force again,with the Two Jedis on the sofa. Skywalker was trying to meditate while Kenobi was reading something, both of them far too tensed, but you did not pay any attention to them, you simply sat there feeling the force around you, but least did you know both men had their attention trained on you and how to force flowed around you. Anakin did not exactly take it seriously, but as a mere distraction preventing him from clearing his mind but Obi Wan saw it for it truly was. The force flowed around and through you in such a way it seemed like you were created from pure force energy, because in his mind’s eye you  _ burned brighter that any sun.  _ Both the dark and light flowed through creating such an amazing harmony, it seemed irresistible and those who understood the significance of it would naturally be drawn towards you. He could feel how you simply laid there feeling the force and nothing else almost as if you were savouring the feeling of it. He felt so attracted to you in that moment , he felt scared. But it wasn't just that, physically he thought that you were the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, even more so than his old flame Duchess Satine Kryze, with your long flowing brown hair and the most beautiful gray eyes filled with so much emotion he felt it too hard  not to stare at them. It was also obvious from the way you moved that you were not only graced with physical beauty but were also a formidable enemy if the muscles that rippled under your skin were any indication.

He was so engrossed in that he did not notice you getting up and going towards the kitchen, it was only when you called out did he realise you were no longer on the love seat but were standing in front of the kitchen and he heard you ask “Do you two want anything, I feel ravenous.” but before either of you could reply she added “Dont worry I’m not going to poison you” from the corner of his eyes, Obi Wan could see the smirk that played on Anakin's face. “Can you make a cup of coffee please?” Anakin asked and you nodded your head and then looked at Obi Wan, who thought about it and decided to go with coffee as well and with that went inside the kitchen to make a sandwich and three cups of coffee.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Of Lightsabers and Conversations

It had been almost a whole month since you managed to land yourself in the past. You had to stick to a very boring routine. Every day you woke up, made yourself breakfast and a little extra (for Anakin as he had absolutely fallen in love with your cooking) then sit down and read whatever book or text or whatever your Jedi guardians brought you from their archives. Anakin and Master Kenobi would come to your room. Sometimes it was only Master Kenobi. Anakin was usually sparring at that moment and honestly these moments everything just felt a bit more gloomier t. You and Anakin had become fast friends, talking and chatting and laughing all the time. You often gave him tips on lightsaber battles and other stuff and he always said that it was a pity that he could not spar with you. He reminded you far too much of Kylo, and his force signature was similar in a familial way, Kylo being his descendant . Master Kenobi rarely ever spoke except for his occasional quips with Anakin. The two Jedi would spend most of the day with you except for moments when they had to leave. You felt bored sometimes not getting to practice with your lightsabre, your quarters weren't big enough for something like that so you had to stay happy with simply using the force to rearrange and redecorate your quarters. Every day Anakin and Obi Wan come to a completely rearranged flat and both of them knew better than commenting on it. Sometimes Anakin would ask you about your past, your “adventures” and missions and you would tell them. In moments like these Obi Wan would pretend like he was not listening to you, but you knew better, but you did not say anything. But still your days were boring. You were not used to living like this, imprisoned.

 

One day Anakin and Obi Wan had to go off planet for a mission you were sitting in your quarters (more like jail cell according to you) trying to meditate, but without success, you were too distracted. Still you tried, for you basically had nothing to do and you did not want to die of sheer boredom. While you were trying to clear your mind you felt someone entering your room and you opened your eyes to see Master Plo Koon standing in front of you. “Good Morning Lady Revan. Since Master Kenobi and young Skywalker are busy and I was free I thought you might want to step out this room for a while, that is if you want of course” he said. You were taken aback a bit by this, you did not think that anybody on the Jedi council cared about what you were doing as long as you remained in your room. “I-I would love to, thank you Master Plo” you said while getting up.

“Have you eaten breakfast yet M’lady?” you nodded “Very well then, how about a tour of the temple then..”

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~TIMESKIP~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“.....and this is the Jedi Archives” said Master Plo, as the two of you walked past it. Master Plo had shown you around the temple all the while conversing with you about varied topics, ranging from your past to your preferred type of lightsaber battle. The two of you stopped in front of a room and when you looked inside you saw, jedis sparring against each other. “And this is where the Masters and padawans train” he said. You stepped inside but did not go too much farther, afraid that you would draw attention to yourself and disrupt their practice. You also diminished your force signature, making it harder for anyone who was not paying attention to notice you. Master plo noticed that. “I see you don't want anyone to know you are here” this took you by surprise a bit but you replied “It's not that I don't want them to know that I am here, it's just that I don't want them to get distracted by my presence. My Force Signature is rather  _ different  _ than the others, I would not want to disrupt their practice session”. He simple hummed and appeared to be deep in thought. In the meanwhile you looked at all the jedi practicing their skills with their sabres. While some where padawans others were knights and their were a few masters scattered about.

 

“Would you like to practice for a while Lady Revan?” asked Master Plo.  You looked at him trying to figure out what he was trying to achieve but seeing no traces of deceit in his expression so you said “Firstly Master Plo, my name is Arya Chyron and you may call me that, and secondly I would love to” Master Plo smiled at that (at least you felt that he smiled or something i don't know) and walked past you on to one of the sparring mats that had been recently vacated, you followed him.Both of you took fighting stance and you could feel all the eyes of all the Jedi Masters present on the two of you, but that did not phase you, for you were used to practicing in front of an audience back when you and Kylo would spar.  _ This is going to be fun  _ you thought.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~TIMESKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Obi Wan and Anakin just having returned to the Temple were walking towards the council room to talk to Master Yoda and Master Windu about their mission when they met the two. “On our way to the training room, we are. Follow you must” said Master Yoda, and the four Jedi continued towards the training room.

 

Anakin wondered why they were going to the training and he asked Obi WAn that but all Obi Wan said was “Patience Anakin, surely Master Yoda has some reason for taking us there”.

“I only hope he does not ask us to spar after the whole ordeal we had to go through, I feel like I am going to die if I even try to ignite my lightsaber” was Anakin's reply. Obi Wan smirked at that, but on the inside he felt the same. When the four reached the training room, they saw that all Jedi, padawans knights and Masters alike stood in a circle around two people who were duelling. As they got closer Obi Wan realised the two people were Master Kit Fisto and their new prisoner/guest Lady Arya. When they managed to navigate through the crowd and get closer to the pair they saw Master Plo, Master Luminara and Master Ki-Adi  standing there. Seeing them there Master Plo said “Ah Masters, young Skywalker welcome, I see you have already gotten news of our Lady Arya’s lightsaber skills” at this Master Luminara added “She managed to defeat Master Plo and has successfully held of Master Fisto for almost twenty minutes now” . Master Windu and Anakin had paid no heed to anything that the Masters had said for they were too busy gaping at you as you kept on blocking every single of Master Fisto’s blows like they were nothing. Master Fisto looked tired but the way you fought made it look like as if you had just entered the fight and if the smile on your face was any indication you were enjoying it.

 

“Formidable she is.” Obi Wan heard Yoda say as he looked upon the sith who was blocking, dodging and attacking with such grace and ease that it would put the most reputed dancers to shame. It felt like Master Fisto and you were locked in a perfect dance. Obi Wan could not keep his eyes off of you as you shifted through different forms of lightsaber battle, never sticking to one for long. That was your secret, the reason you had the upper hand over even the most proficient Jedi, you specialised in every type of lightsaber battle, be it Makashi or Ataru or Niman.

 

Soon even Master Fisto gave away beneath your barrage of well aimed blows surrendering , and the two of you stood their panting when you heard Master Windu say “Impressive I must say. It seems you have mastered every type of Lightsaber battle and keep on changing your techniques to confuse your enemy”. “Well observed Master Windu” you said bowing slightly and he replied with a small smile, it seemed you were growing on the Jedi Master.Then you looked at Anakin who was standing right next to Master Windu and if his open mouthed expression of shock was anything to go by, he was immensely impressed but it was Master Kenobi’s reaction that made you feel butterflies. He was looking at ou with a very focused look like for him everything else had ceased to exist and you could not help but feel a bit self conscious. It was when Master Yoda spoke up that he snapped out of his trance. “Practice like this everyday you must. Good for you and the others it is. Good it is to have a fresh opponent for practicing. Allowed to visit the training whenever you want you are.Hmmmm” and with that he walked away.

 

Soon all the others cleared away a well or went back to practicing except for you Anakin and Obi Wan.  “That was AMAZING!!!!” Anakin exclaimed and you could not help but laugh a bit at that. He was acting like a fanboy recounting your best moves and how awesome you were and how it is impossible to get the better of Master Plo but it was Obi Wan’s comment that caused a giddy feeling in you. “I must admit you are very skilled in lightsaber battle. I certainly would not want you as my opponent. I was wondering if it would not be too much an inconvenience, we could practice together, it would certainly be a welcome change from sitting in your quarters doing nothing, and Anakin would be able to learn something from watching us. That is if you do not mind of course”. You simply could not keep the smile of your face as you said “Of course Master Kenobi, I would love to.”


	5. Of Duels and Nicknames

You were meditating in your quarters when you felt Obi Wan’s presence and without opening your eyes you opened the door using the force and simply said “Hello There”. You felt Obi Wan’s ammusement and heard him say “And Good Morning to you too Lady Arya”.  At this opened your eyes and said “Obi Wan, how many times must I ask you to call me Arya. The whole ‘Lady Arya’ thing makes feel like one of those old senators”. “Okay fine, _Arya,_ now can we go and practice?” said an amused yet exasperated Obi Wan and in reply you simply stood up, took your lightsaber and walked out of your room and towards the training rooms where you knew Anakin would be waiting for the two of you.

 

You had been sparring with Obi Wan almost everyday now for the past few weeks. In the beginning you felt special and a bit giddy, as while duelling he was very cautious around you and did not really do anything very competitive but soon you saw a different side to him. Few days in he started actually putting his wieght behind his blows and it was very obvious he was trying to defeat you, and knowing that the man had already killed a sith, the great Darth Maul ( _wellll, when I say killed……..)_ a feat not done by anyone in a thousand years you knew he was a formidable opponent. Now it had become a daily routine. The two of you would spar, when either of you would execute a noteable move you would stop and do it again for Anakin and then go back to exchanging blows until you got stuck at a stalemate, but you had enough . You had been pulling back your moves, making it easier for him, but now you wanted to leave a lasting impression on young Anakin (after all he will grow up to become one of the most powerful Siths in the galaxy) so today you had all plans on kicking Kenobi’s arse.

 

As usual on reaching the training room the took of you went to your usual sparring mat and took up fighting stance, his usual one with his sabre in his right hand and his left one pointing at you while you faked took the traditional low guard stance of nimaan for you had all plans on advancing with makashi, but Obi Wan was expecting you using a different style than what you were showing, so the upper hand that you expected to have was out of the window but that did not mean that you could not win, after all you were Darth Revan, terror of the First Order, you taught the Knights of Ren all they knew, so if there was anyone who could win against THE Obi Wan Kenobi, who defeated Darth Vader and trained Luke Skywalker it was you. But least did you know Obi Wan was thinking the same thing, well almost same. Obi Wan was hell bent on defeating you not only because he wanted Anakin that he was the better duelist but because he thought that perhaps defeating you in  a lightsaber duel would gain your approval. It had recently become a habit of his, trying to impress you, showing you how good he was at basically everything.

 

With both of you trying to outmaneuver each other, soon the you both were stuck in a stalemate with your sabers stuck in a x position. You were way too close to Obi Wan for your liking for all the weird feelings that you had when he was near came back at that moment but you cleared your mind of all of this and focused on trying to defeat the Jedi Master in front of you and with Obi Wan trying to do the same it was very difficult to do so, but you had a few good tricks up your sleeve, for after all you were a sith, you were allowed to play dirty every now and then. So what you did would probably result in a reprimand from the master had you been a Jedi, but you weren't so……………….

 

You wrapped your left leg around Obi Wan’s right one and before he could realise what you were trying to do, you jerked your leg backward disbalancing the ginger Jedi and then using the force to trip him completely and the with a very smug smirk you turned to Anakin and said “Do not try that in real life, this _stunt_ has been performed by trained individuals” but with you being caught up with your smugness you did not anticipate Obi Wan retaliating by using the force to pull you down as well and as the two of you lay there on the training mat you could not help but laugh. Obi Wan was taken aback at that, he expected you to fight with him or at least show some form of displeasure at what he did, but you laughing was something he did not expect at all. And to be honest your laugh caught him off guard for he was not expecting your laugh to be so beautiful for it reminded him of the trill of a mocking bird and he loved the sound. Obi Wan hoped that this would not be the last time he would make her laugh for it made him feel strangely good when he could make her smile let alone laugh and he could not help but let loose a slow chuckle. Anakin came up to them once you were done laughing and helped you up while Obi Wan got up on his own. You then turned to Anakin and mock whispered “Anakin, never try that, especially in front of any other Jedi for it is not their way” and the two of you laughed at that. You glanced at Obi Wan and saw him shaking his head in amusement, but it was his smile that left you giddy. It was soft and pure and you wished that it was not the last time you brought such a smile on his face.

 

Obi Wan looked at you while you laughed with Anakin and felt a strange feeling almost as if his heart skipped a beat, he really needed to ponder on these new feelings that he felt so he decided that the two of you had sparred enough and obviously you made a snarky quip at that at which you and Anakin let out another peal of laughter but he simply shook his head and walked away while you said your goodbye to Anakin deciding to go and see if you could find any of the other masters and see if the had time on their hands to spar with you for a while.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Later that day when you met up with Anakin he turned to you and said “You know, calling you Arya feels weird, almost formal so I have found a really good nickname for you, mind you only I am allowed to call you that”. You were curious as to what nickname Anakin had decided for you so you said “Very well then tell me what nickname you have decided for me, _young Skywalker_ ” saying the last bit with a smile on your face Anakin just harumphed and said “Snarky”. Confused you asked “Pardon?” and he let out a small laugh and said “You do know that you sound like those stuck up senators when you talk like that right? Anyway what I meant that my nickname for you is Snarky” You knew better than to try and talk him out of it so you simply said “Well as long as nobody else calls me that I suppose it's ok, also stuck up senators huh? I’m pretty sure Padme Amidala is not a stuck up senator _Birdie_ ” and with that you walked away from a stuttering Anakin with a smug smile on your face.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Of thoughts and feelings

Obi Wan was in his quarters pondering at length on the strange emotions that he felt for you, they were similar yet different frrom those he had felt for Satine when he was younger and it scared it him a bit. The Jedi Code after all forbade attachments and looked down upon such emotions and it was one of the reasons he realised that he and Satine would not work out. Obi Wan knew what he and Satine had for each other was nothing more than a simple infatuation due to the situation they were in and the two had parted ways on a friendly terms acknowledging that they were nothing more than friends and what they had was simply what was called a ‘crush’. He had dedicated his life to Jedi Order after that and here you were making him feel again. Then there was the additional matter of your side of these feelings, for why would you feel anything for him except an amicable respect, for you were a sith, there were no rules holding you back and also you could have any man you wanted and obviously you would want someone with more  _ experience _ unlike him for he had remained celibate his all life. It was not that he did not know what happened, there were holovids and he had been young at one point of time, and he had Satine had also often kissed so there was that but when he came to doing the do he truly believed he lacked and if your adventures were any indication he was very sure you had multiple partners across your life. It was around this time he was brought out of his deep thoughts by a call from Yoda who wanted him to come back to temple for the council had to convene for something important and his presence was considered necessary. So Obi Wan shook himself out of his thoughts of you and made his way over to the temple.

 

At the council the jedi discussed about the sith and how your presence could affect the natural flow of time and the force, but Master Shaak-Ti believed that things were going exactly as the way they should, the way force wanted it to be. Master Fisto, Master Plo-Koon and Master Unduli believed you were trustworthy, but the council looked for Obi Wan’s opinion for he was the one who had spent the most time with you, but Obi Wan though Anakin would be a better judge for you two had grown to be close friends. So Anakin was called and asked about you and he replied “ Well from what I could gather from our talks she is most certainly loyal, but something had happened, something big that had shaken her trust and belief of the dark side. She will not give up depending on the dark side of the force for it is how she always has been, but she has very well given up being a sith, she has no intentions of returning to the dark side and honestly she has become a good friend in this little amount of time, and i do trust her, but i would leave the decision to you Masters.” and with that Anakin excused himself.

 

The council discussed this matter further and decided that perhaps keeping you here was not such a bad idea. For some reason unknown to him, Obi Wan felt a certain amount of relief at that, but he pushed that at the back of his mind and excused himself from the council. He thought about whether he would ever be granted  the the title of a Master and become a member of the council and he was sort of relieved that he could think on topics that did not include you, but that was it for soon his thoughts deviated to how good he felt every time you called him ‘Master Kenobi’. Plagued by the thoughts of you he kept on walking, depending completely on muscle memory, not even registering where he was going until he found himself in front of the archives. Obi Wan thought perhaps reading a good book would keep his mind off of you, but alas that was not to be for while he was strolling amongst the isles, he found you and Anakin sitting on the floor, a holopad between the two of you, paused on a fight scene between two lightsaber wielders, probably two jedis in practice and you were animatedly telling him about a certain sith shrine and Anakin sat in front of you listening with rapt attention. Obi Wan not wanting to disturb the two of you left, but you knew Obi Wan was in the archives for you had felt his presence very close to you. You knew he had seen you and Ani, but then you felt his presence receding you could not help but feel a bit disappointed, but you did not show it and continued telling Anakin about the sith shrine underneath the Jedi Headquarters.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  
  
Obi Wan sat in his quarters meditating his mind, no longer being invaded by thoughts of you, was tranquil and serene and he felt at peace. He had come to terms with the fact that the two of you were far too different and he successfully managed to suppress the strange feelings and to be honest he was glad, but least did he know you too were sitting in your quarters trying to figure out why you felt how you did in front of him and how it was so very similar to what you had felt for  _ him _ , but you knew no matter what an exemplary Jedi would never break he Jedi code so you did your best to get rid of these strange yet familiar feelings before they grew. Your thoughts invariably drifted towards  _ him _ after this and the memory of the light fading from his bright eyes came back to haunt you and with that you knew that you could no longer sit down and meditate for you were way too distracted, so you decided to go for a walk, so that you could get your mind off of him.


	7. Of Missions and promises

You were walking through the Temple’s Meditation Gardens when you felt a presence near you through the force and you turned around to see Master Yoda walking towards you. Once the Grandmaster was right next to you, you resumed walking albeit in a slower pace than before to allow the smaller man to walk normally. The two of you walked through the sun drenched chambers in relative silence which was relaxing, until you found an empty bench for the two of you to sit down. When both of you were settled Master Yoda spoke up “ Discussing about you, the Council has been. A mission we have for you, but trust you how can we? Divided the council is on this matter.” You pondered on how to prove your loyalty to the jedi because honestly right now a mission sounded like a good idea, at least you could step out of the temple for a while. “Master Yoda, will you give some time to think about this? I am sure I will find some way to prove where my allegiance lies.” Master Yoda hummed in reply and then walked away after bidding you farewell, leaving you in deep thought.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


You were back in your quarters when an idea struck you. You went to archives and with the help of Madam Jocasta, you researched a bit and found a brilliant way for the Council to make sure that you remained loyal to the republic. Ready with the necessary information you went to Master Yoda and told him about your idea and he strangely was a bit reluctant at first but ultimately agreed, but you still had to get the approval of the council. You went to them and explained your idea “ Basically what it is that I will be bound by the force, and my honour obviously, to one of you so should I turn against you or do anything that would cause damage to your cause you shall immediately feel it through the force and take the necessary precautions to prevent further damage and prepared for whatever it is that I have done.” Master Saesee Tiin then asked “And who might be the Jedi to whom you would be bound, Lady Arya?” “Anyone that the council wishes I have no specific preferences in this matter” you replied. Master Plo then asked you “If you do not mind me asking M’Lady, why are so eager to go on this mission?”. Smiling you replied “Master Plo, surely you will understand when I say that i have never spent long periods of time without actually going on missions, even if they are diplomatic ones with senators so it is very strange and slightly uncomfortable for me to spend all the time indoors, not even leaving this building. I exercised a certain amount of freedom before the incidents took place that brought me here and now, so staying here doing nothing while living in luxury and being imprisoned right now feels the same for me. Spending my day just roaming about and not doing anything constructive is stifling and  makes me feel almost as if i am being suffocated, so this mission would be a welcome change of pace, and would certainly help me out in more ways than one” Master Plo seemed happy with your answer as did the rest of the council. Master Yoda then asked you to leave while the council pondered on this matter. You found your way to the Archives where you spent your time with Madam Jocasta who was certainly interesting company. While she looked like a frail old librarian, she was actually nothing of the sort if the accounts of the missions she went on and the things she had to do to get certain bits of manuscripts and documents were true. She was telling you of her trip to the distant planet of Dagobah when Master Agen Kolar found you.

“Lady Arya, Madame Jocasta” he bowed his head as a sign of respect and so did the two of you. Madame Jocasta excused herself while you and Master Kolar went for a walk. “The council has decided they will allow you to go on this mission and the person you are to be bound to shall be Master Yoda. As for the mission itself, you shall be debriefed as soon as your ready.” 

“Very well” you said “Better get along with it. Anyway thank you Master Kolar, it was a pleasure talking to you” with that you bowed to the man and walked towards the council room where you knew Master Yoda would be waiting for you.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Obi Wan and Anakin were in one of the data rooms in the temple that had been assigned as a briefing room. They were waiting for the Masters too arrive and tell them about their mission. Anakin was as usual impatient and was fidgeting and no matter how many times Obi Wan asked him to relaxed he simply did not stop. Obi Wan about to ask Anakin to sit down and calm his thoughts when he heard the door open.He looked up expecting to see the Master Yoda, but to his surprise saw you. Even Anakin was a bit taken back at seeing you and asked “Arya, what are you doing here?” you gave them a lopsided grin and simply said “I was asked to be here” and went and sat down. Obi Wan, who was just as confused as Anakin asked “By whom?”, but the reply to his question did not come from you, rather it came from a certain dark Jedi who had just entered the room. “We sanctioned the presence of Lady Arya on the mission for we believe that you would require additional help and as it is Lady Arya has oftened complained about how she was getting ‘bored’ being stuck here, we decided perhaps she should be the one to help the two of you” said Master Windu as he walked down the stairs and stood in front of the holoprojector in the center of the room. Obi Wan, who did not want to hurt your sentiment but was not sure what the council was planning simply lowered his voice so that you could not hear him and asked Master Windu, if council had thought this through, and Master simply replied by saying that the decision that the council had arrived was a well informed decision and that Obi Wan should not worry much for the council was sure that you would not do anything that would cause the Jedi Order or the Republic problems. Obi Wan simply nodded his head and went along with it wondering what you had done to get not only the approval of just Master Yoda or Master Windu but the approval of the whole council.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I am warning everyone beforehand,i am terrible at describing clothes so i attached an image of the dress from which i got inspired........also any suggestions for a chapter name???

You knew that Obi Wan found it weird that the council was allowing a sith on a jedi mission, and to be honest you did not care how he felt as long his opinion did not cause your removal from this mission, but you knew he was not that influential, not yet. You and Anakin moved to stand in front of the holoprojector with Master Windu and Obi Wan, and as you stood next to him you bent your head to side and whispered into his ears “What’s wrong Shorty? Don't think you can handle me outside of the temple?” . You could hear Anakin snort from your left while Obi Wan was flabbergasted. Your nickname for Obi Wan was very appropriate considering you were taller than him. You had a pretty good height of 6’2 , two inches taller than Obi Wan. When you were with the First Order you always stood next to the ginger general and the emo man-child (I am sure you know who I am talking about), but never next to the 6’7 giant named Captain Phasma, even though the two of you were best of friends. But now, finding out you were taller than the great Obi Wan Kenobi certainly gave your ego a certain boost. So you simply could not keep the smile of your face after seeing his reaction to your comment. You and Anakin shared a discreet high five that did not go unnoticed by Obi Wan, but he did not say anything, for your comment on his height had truly hurt his pride. All his life Obi Wan wanted to be as tall as his Master who was a good 6’4 tall, so when Obi Wan stopped growing after 6, he went into denial. After he took Anakin under his wing he felt pretty good, for Anakin was shorter than him. But as the years passed Anakin grew taller and taller Obi Wan knew that it would not be long before Anakin grew taller than him. That is why he refuses to talk about anything related to his height.

 

Master Windu explained the mission to you three. It was simple really, there had been reports of sith activity in the Traxillian sector, in the planet Sayetzeff. The people of that planet were humanoid and were not a part of the republic, but were an independent race. The Sayetzeffians were humanoid the only physical difference being their pointed ears. The three of you were supposed to go and investigate these claims. The three of you were supposed to leave later that day, so you excused yourself, for you had to decide on a good outfit, for you were going on mission and were most probably going to face another sith and it would hardly do you to look anything but your best, while Anakin and Obi Wan went on to prepare the ship they were given.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Obi Wan and Anakin were waiting for you on the launching pad. It was not that you were late, but they had finished early. Anybody who say Anakin in this moment would say that he was very excited and Obi Wan knew why. It was your involvement in the mission that had Anakin on his toes, all the time that they were on the ship Anakin had not stopped about how amazing it would be to have you with them, about how you obviously had a lot of experience and how you could possible defeat the sith (should there be one) without any problem, but Obi Wan was having mixed feelings about your participation. He agreed with Anakin that your experience with the sith and their ways would be helpful, and being that you were not held back by the code you could do whatever was required of you to defeat your opponents, but some part of him did not want you to come along, because you were a sith and perhaps with enough incentive you could go back to the dark side and leave the Temple but he knew that the council would not be sending you if they did not trust you so he tried to shut out that part of his mind, but with only partial success. But his thoughts were soon diverted by your arrival. You were not wearing the usual black shirt and pants that you usually wore and looked elegant, formidable and fearsome in your all black outfit.

 

You wore a black shirt, black pants with black ankle length boots and over which you wore a black dress with very dramatic sleeves that reached a little past your knees which had slits towards the inside of your hands reaching till your armpits to allow free movement of your hands, and it was cinched at the waist with a belt and your lightsabers hung from your sides. You had your long brown hair up in tight bun and you were walking towards the ship like you owned the planet. Anakin jumpy as he was waved at you excitedly, he was like a child around you (not that he was very old, he was barely 14, pretty much half the age of Obi Wan and you) and you smiled at him and walked on board.

 

“So, who is the pilot?” you asked, and both Anakin and Obi Wan replied “Me” although Anakin practically shouted and then turned to glare at Obi Wan and you simply laughed. “Anakin I am flying the ship and Obi Wan is my copilot, or it can be the other way around, but you are not old enough to fly a starship yet”. “But I won a podrace when i was 9 and i am always Obi Wan’s copilot ” Anakin whined and you simply smiled and said “Ani you may have won a pod race and yes you may be Obi Wan’s copilot but I am not usually there am I? Let the grown ups handle this one” Anakin grumbled but went along with it and you and Obi Wan  took the controls.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The planet Sayetzeff was beautiful, with lush but not to dense greenery and skyscrapers, it was the perfect blend of Nature and Technology. Upon landing on the planet you were greeted by  the leader of the Sayetzeffians, Laurias Sko. He was a handsome man, who had obviously taken an interest to you after coming to know that you weren't a jedi but were helping them, and you tried your best not to encourage the man’s advances. The three of you were shown your quarters and rested for the day, planning on searching for the sith tomorrow.

 

 

 

 

A/N : The Reader's dress


	9. Of Siths and ancestors

You woke up early in the morning, before the sun graced the sky with it's presence and meditated for a while. Then you worked out for a while, nothing too strenuous just simple yoga, after which a droid came in to call you for breakfast, so you took a quick shower and changed from a tank top and yoga pants to a simple dark maroon shirt and black pants, with your hair in a fishtail braid and went downstairs to the dining hall where Anakin, Obi Wan and Laurius Sko were waiting for you.

The four of you had breakfast in silence, while Prime Minister Sko tried to make small talk but failed miserably. Once all of you had finished, Obi Wan and Anakin left, but before you could Laurius grabbed you by your hand and said “Have dinner with me tonight”. Honestly if the man had perhaps had the decency to ask you to have dinner with him you would have said yes, but the way he said it, it sounded more like an order or a demand, so you twisted your arm out of his grip and simple said “No!” straight to his face and walked away to your quarters. You were just about to open the door to your room, when you were forcefully turned around and slammed against the opposite wall, jarring your head badly leaving you with stars dancing in your vision, but you knew he did this to you, you could  _ feel _ who it was. It was Prime Minister Sko. He said, through clenched teeth “You know nobody has dared to refuse me before, you should feel lucky I even considered you let alone offer you dinner” this made you very angry and you replied “Offered me? You straight up demanded that I have dinner with you, that is not how you treat a lady”. At that he slapped you straight across your face and said “I WILL take what I want, and you cannot stop me”. Poor old Laurius Sko, he had no idea he was dealing with a sith, and the moment he said that you lost your cool and used to force to choke him and lift him a few feet of the ground and said “You have no idea who you are talking to so I would suggest you think thrice before you decide to do anything”.

Obi Wan just so happened to be walking towards your quarters at that moment to talk to you about they were going to look for the sith. He turned around the corner to the corridor leading to your room and saw the entire exchange between you and Sko. On seeing how Sko had treated you and hearing what he said Obi Wan seethed on the inside,  _ how dare anyone treat a lady like that,  _ so when you practically choked the life out of Sko, he did not say a word, but when he thought that perhaps he had been oxygen-deprived for long enough he simply went a put a hand on your shoulder.

Seeing Obi Wan you released the disgusting man. Obi Wan immediately went and picked him up by the collar and pinned against the wall while saying “You should feel lucky, I came when I did, Lady Arya may be a force-user but she is not bound by the rules of the Jedi, she would have killed you and there would have been nothing we could have done about it, so remember the next time you decide to lay your dirty hands on any other woman that we force-users can feel what’s happening here from the other side of the galaxy, and if Lady Arya decides to come and exact revenge, it would not fall on the Jedi to stop her from doing so” and with that he released the man and gestured you to enter your room, and then very respectfully asked, “May I come in?”. You could not help but smirk at that and asked him to come in and lock the door. Then you said “You do realise I could have dealt with the man alone, right?”. Obi Wan simply smiled and said that “While I do know that you could have dealt with the man alone, I was a bit afraid that in your anger you would have left this planet leaderless, a move that would be justified, but would cause a lot of chaos that would distract us from our main objective” .You could not help but smile at that, it seemed that this man’s sense of humor and sarcasm, could make you smile even when you are angry. But then your mind deviated to how you felt when he defended you with Sko and you simply cut that thought at the roots, you could not afford to get distracted by some stupid emotions that absolutely made no sense.

“So, what is the plan, Master Jedi? How do we go about searching for this wayward sith of yours? Do not worry he is still on the planet, I felt him today morning while i was meditating.” you told Obi Wan, but what you did not tell him is that the presence was very familiar, in an almost familial way, and you knew that the sith you were looking for was none other than your grandfather, Darth Sidious. What did not make sense to you, was that what he was doing here, on a planet that had nothing of importance and you voiced your doubts to Obi Wan and he said that he was thinking the same thing. Then something clicked in your mind and you realize exactly why he was here.  “Obi Wan, by the Rule of Two, there can only be two sith at a time, and since you killed Darth Maul (Obi Wan smirked at that, obviously was very proud of that particular achievement even though that event also marked the death of his master) the other Sith obviously remains, and irrespective of the fact of whether he was the Master or the Apprentice, the one who remains would obviously look for a padawan to continue the tradition, so perhaps our Dear Dark Lord is here to meet up with his new apprentice”. Obi Wan agreed to that for it was the only logical explanation at that point and said “So back to point, how do we find him?” and you smirked and said “I may have an idea about that” and explained it all to Obi Wan, who after a moment of thought agreed.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“So tell me one more time what we are going to do?” asked Anakin as you, him and Obi Wan hid behind a few of the pillars in the town square. You rolled your eyes and simply said “ I am going to make my presence very obvious by using the dark side of the force thus drawing the attention of the sith lord and once he is where we want him, we shall engage him.” then Anakin asked “And exactly why do you need our lightsabers for this” while holding one of your lightsabers in his hand. Exasperated you explained “Because I don't want him to know just yet that you have a sith helping the Jedi, not only would it make things a bit harder for us, but would also take away the upper hand that you would have by keeping this a secret”. Obi Wan from your right simply said “Your saber is heavier than what I am used to” in a matter-of-factly tone of voice and you simply glared at him not gracing his statement with a reply and simply said “Get ready boys, I am laying the bait” and with that you closed your eyes and focused on the force, more specifically the dark side and let it encompass you completely and felt all of it's temptations and how it beckoned you to give up all control and give yourself over to the dark completely but you controlled yourself, even then when you opened your eyes you knew they had turned to yellow with red around the edges and if Obi Wan’s reaction was anything to go by, you were correct. You enhanced your force presence letting it act like a beacon to your grandfather knowing that he would not be able to resist the bait that you had laid for him, and soon your efforts bore fruits, for you felt your grandfather’s force signature growing stronger and stronger until you knew he was right there an few metres away from you, exactly where you wanted him.

  
  
  
  


 


	10. Of Siths and Sabers

_ You enhanced your force presence letting it act like a beacon to your grandfather knowing that he would not be able to resist the bait that you had laid for him, and soon your efforts bore fruits, for you felt your grandfather’s force signature growing stronger and stronger until you knew he was right there an few meters away from you, exactly where you wanted him. _

  
  
  


_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

  
  
  


You smirked as you felt your grandfather search for you signature. You had shut yourself from the force the moment he had come in to your trap. You signaled to Obi Wan and Anakin and gave yourself completely to light side of the force to hide your connection to the dark side, to hide your true identity from your grandfather. You stepped out from your hiding place behind one of the many pillars in the town square and walked out towards and said allowed “Well well, if it isn't the Dark Lord of the Galaxy, it is certainly a pleasure to meet you. I wanted to have a  tête-à-tête with you, after all it must have been fun knowing someone like Darth Maul” you said. You could feel surprise rolling off of your grandfather and you continued “So M’Lord” you said with a mock bow “would you like to come willing with us to Coruscant or do I need to force you?” at that you felt his anger flare and said “You think you can force ME, Darth Sidious to come along with you? You must be very overconfident little one” and ignited both of his lightsabers and seeing him you too took out Obi Wan and Anakin’s lightsabers and ignited them and decided to go with the defensive and held your sabers in a guard position with two sabers pointing on either side ( example :  [ https://i.imgur.com/9UD9jU0.jpg ](https://i.imgur.com/9UD9jU0.jpg) )  . Your grandfather ran towards you and attacked with all his strength and you easily blocked his blows. Your grandfather predominantly used the Juyo and Dun Moch f orm of lightsaber wielding and the occasional Jar'Kai and it since you to had mastered all the forms of lightsaber dueling style, and had seen many holovids of him dueling you knew what moves he would make. As you parried and blocked his blows all the while attacking him viciousness. You knew he was trying he best to frustrate you, to make you angry but what he did not know that your anger made you think more clearly instead of taking you off-balance as it did to most, after-all you were his granddaughter and shared character traits. But no number of holovids or practice session with Snoke could have prepared you for a battle with him, for he was very dangerous and very adept at using his lightsabers and you truly believed that you had finally found a worthy opponent, for with Kylo, the Knights of Ren and even with Kenobi and the Jedi Masters you had held back, but with your grandfather you fought to your full potential and it was obvious that neither of you would win this duel easily. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Obi Wan, from his hiding place saw you and the sith fighting and knew that you had truly been pulling back your blows when you practiced with him, for you fought viciously and aggressively yet gracefully and elegantly. You looked truly terrifying even though you had the blue lightsabers of the Jedi, it was from how you fought you were a sith, but you were equally matched by the sith lord. Obi Wan knew that should you put your mind to it you kill every single Jedi in the temple without even sweating but something in him said that you would never. The look on your face showed intense concentration, while the two of you practiced only showed amusement and mischief, and for some reason Obi Wan had a feeling you were enjoying this battle.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After a particularly powerful blow from you Sidious was thrown back a bit, he thought that you were truly a gifted duellist and he could use someone like you on the dark side as his apprentice if only Dooku wasn't there, but perhaps he could be done away with, if only he could turn you. What confused him was the fact that you attacked him following Juyo and Dun Moch, which were his styles and were predominantly used by dark side users, so what was a Jedi like you doing knowing such a thing and where was the Dark Side user whose force signature had lured him here in the first place. The signature had felt strangely familiar and weirdly your force signature too felt familiar, but you were steeped in the light side so it could not have possibly been you, so who was it? Sheev cleared his mind of his thoughts and went back to concentrating on attacking you and soon the two of you were stuck with both of your sabers stuck in a “# ” position and to his surprise you let go of one of your sabers and used the force to push him away. You immediately picked up the other saber and used to force to call Palpatine’s sabers to you which had fallen away from him when he hit the ground and put Obi Wan and Anakin’s sabers on your belt and used to force to bring your grandfather to you by the neck, choking him in the process. This further shocked Sheev for no Jedi would ever do such a thing. 

 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


You were enjoying fighting with your grandfather for it was true challenge, but you knew sooner or later you would have to lose to him as you simply could not kill him now could you for you needed him alive, the galaxy needed him alive, so as you picked him by the neck using the force, effectively choking him you feigned losing your concentration when he tried to push you off using the force. Sidious took this chance to use the force to completely topple you over (but that only happened because you put up no resistance) and ignited his sabers and went in to impale you through the heart with one of his saber, but you blocked it using one of yours and held the other one to his shoulder and ignited it thus burning a hole. Sidious howled in pain and staggered back, holding onto his shoulder while you stood up, and hesitated for a moment before running away. You put up a mock chase, knowing that Anakin and Obi Wan were close behind you but you were slow enough to let Sidious escape to his ship and leave. Once the two caught up to you, you acted frustrated and a bit angry and luckily neither of them saw through your subterfuge and the three of you walked back to your quarters,  Anakin grumbling all the way while Obi Wan appeared to be in deep thought. Once there Anakin and Obi Wan excused themselves to contact the Jedi Council and you decided to go back to your room .

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

  
  


You were standing on the balcony in your room, with a warm cup of tea in your hand while you looked out taking in the beauty of the city that lay in front of you, when you heard a knock on your door. You felt Obi Wan’s presence and opened the door using the force and offered him a cup of tea,and poured him a cup when he agreed. Obi Wan took is cup and went on stood on the balcony and you went and stood next to him leaning on the railing, an amicable silence between the two of you, as the two of you stood in the soft moonlight and feeling the cool wind feeling completely relaxed enjoying the tea and each others company. After a while Obi Wan broke the silence by saying “You know today I realized something today” and you looked him with curiosity written all over you face.

 

“What?” you asked, and Obi Wan turned to you and said “That I do not want to ever get on your bad side” and you simply could not help but laugh at that and Obi Wan continued with a smirk “No seriously, you having pulling back all these days and honestly I am grateful, wouldn't want Anakin thinking his Master can't fight now do we?” 

“Well that would be insulting now wouldn't it?” and this time Obi Wan chuckled.

 

“But on a more serious note, are you hurt?” Obi Wan asked with concern in his voice.

“Not really, don't worry. I have faced worse” and somehow that statement made Obi Wan even more worried, but he decided against commenting on it, instead he simply shook his head.

“The council wants us to return as soon as we can so if you have no problems we can leave tomorrow afternoon ?” he said

“To be honest I want to leave this planet right now, but I am very tired so tomorrow afternoon sounds very good” and Obi Wan nodded in reply.

 

“I should go back, goodnight Arya” he said, after finishing his tea

“Yes, it is pretty late, goodnight Obi Wan” you said with a tilt of your head, and Obi Wan left your room and you went to sleep recounting the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all those who wondered what the Reader's sabers look like here are the links  
> Single unit :  
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/9a/03/e9/9a03e95c36937bfbfe024b5c032cc9d4.jpg  
> Double bladed unit :  
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/b6/3e/44/b63e449c41db5b9d3717027f6fbea97b.jpg


	11. Of Discussions and debates

It had been almost eight months since your mission to Sayetzeff. The Jedi trusted you more now. You went on many missions with many different Jedi, rare though they were, there were hardly any problems that the Jedi had to deal with, except for a few odd cases here and there, but you knew that this peace would not last very long, for soon the clone wars would start and then Order 66 would practically wipe out the Jedi order. But you tried not focus on all of this, even though the thought of your friends dying hurt you, you knew you could not do anything about it. You were now free to leave the temple without guard and do as you please as long as you did not do anything that would cause anyone harm.

 

You were sitting with Anakin in one of the many meditation halls, enjoying the breeze and debating about who was right the sith or the jedi. Anakin believed that the sith were wrong in their beliefs while the Jedi were correct. But you believed that both the sides were wrong in their compartmentalized view of the force. Soon your friendly debate had turned into a full blown argument. There was no malice behind your fight, but still the two of you started to get very frustrated. It was in moments such as these when you were reminded of Kylo and how similar he was to Anakin, albeit a bit darker and more burdened. Both of them had this uncanny ability of managing to get past your walls and bring out your true self, the same old girl from Villengard who was passionate about her views and did not take shit from anyone.

 

The two of you were so engrossed in your friendly battle that neither of you noticed Obi Wan presence he stood behind you and coughed lightly. You jumped in surprise and shock your hands immediately going to the sabers hanging by your waist, but you removed your hands when you realized it was just  Obi Wan. He noticed this of course and he said with a smile “My my, perhaps I should not have disturbed you if this is to be your reaction I certainly was not expecting it” you simply shook your head at that and said “I was not expecting was a bit distracted here, plus you know old habits die hard”. “So what were the two of you arguing about ?” he asked and that Anakin said “It was not an argument master, it was simply a creative discussion” and you said “As if” under your breath but Obi Wan heard it. He then turned to you and repeated the question.

 

“You know that the  two of you truly get on my nerves sometimes. Very well Obi Wan if you want to know me and Anakin we were having a  _ debate _ on who was correct in their views of the force. Anakin believed that the Jedi are, while I believe that neither are correct”. Obi Wan sat down next to you thought about it for a while before turning to Anakin asking why he believed what he did and Anakin replied “How could I not, I am a Jedi after all the Jedi code was literally drilled into me, plus we are peacekeepers while the sith are violent and unpredictable and they cause nothing but harm. They are the dark side users and their views on the Force is twisted and wrong” at his comment on the sith Obi Wan tilted his head and said “Anakin!” in a tone of admonishment but you blew it away with a wave of your hand saying that you actually agree with Anakin in this matter. Obi Wan was a bit shocked at that for who would ever admit their own faults, but he remembered that you were trying to escape the sith order before you ended up here so it sort of made sense that you criticized their methods. He then asked you why you believe that both sides were wrong in their views. You replied “Well, this is going to take time, better get comfy. The two of you know the Jedi code and what does it say? It says 

_ ‘There is no emotion, there is peace.There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.There is no passion, there is serenity.There is no chaos, there is harmony.There is no death, there is the Force’   _ yes? Very well tell me then, how can you say that there is no emotion when emotions and how we deal with them make us more advanced than simple creatures such as I don't know, Gundarks ?. And how can peace exist without chaos, how would you know if you are experiencing peace if you never felt chaos? There can be now serenity without passion and you know it, plus what is with the whole ‘ _ There is no ignorance, there is knowledge’ _ are you trying to say that the Jedi know everything and there's nothing left for them to learn? I believe that your views on the force is very objective and narrow minded, for their can be no light without the dark. The sith code on the other hand says that ‘ _ Peace is a lie, there is only passion.Through passion, I gain strength.Through strength, I gain power.Through power, I gain victory.Through victory, my chains are broken.The Force shall free me.’ _ Which is also very wrong. The sith cannot say that peace is a lie, for every one has experienced peace every now and them. The feeling of peace cannot be confined to a definition, you can feel at peace in the most craziest of situations, it all differs from person to person. Plus there is no such rule that just because someone is at peace that they cannot feel passion, the two are not connected and does not depend on each other. And the whole ‘ _ through passion I gain strength _ ’ is all nonsense. One can be passionate about something yet be weak and cowardly when it comes to doing something about it. And victory does not always break the chains, victory is the easy part it is the chains that torture you forever, the force cannot always free someone from all that has ever truly held someone down” you said the last part with a low voice, your eyes downcast and it seemed as you were actually somewhere far away. But you quickly shook it off and continued “I believe that the ones who lie in the middle of the dark and the light side, the  _ gray area  _ if you will, who are correct. There have always been rumours of a separate sect that believe in neither the teachings of the sith nor the jedi. They called themselves the Gray Jedi. In the future while looking for old sith texts I found a very old sith holocron that contained details about the Gray Jedi. Although there was very little I found what I needed. The Gray Code says  _ ‘Flowing through all, there is balance. There is no peace without a passion to create. There is no passion without peace to guide. Knowledge stagnates without the strength to act. Power blinds without the serenity to see.There is freedom in life.There is purpose in death.The Force is all things and I am the Force’.  _ The Gray Jedi were keepers of the balance, they usually remained aloof of the happenings of the galaxy,but when they felt the balance of the force being disrupted they did all they could to right the scales. The Gray Jedi were adept at both the light and the dark and never choose sides. I believe that they had the perfect view of the force and it is their teaching that I follow” you finally finished.

 

Both Obi Wan and Anakin stared at you, your knowledge shocking them. Obi Wan truly admired how you had an unbiased opinion and did not turn back from voicing your opinions. But right now he was a bit too curious about these ‘Gray Jedi’ that you mentioned and it seemed that Anakin was too, for he started questioning about it. Seeing his excitement and curiosity you settled down in your seat and started on a conversion that would last on for hours with you serenading the two Jedi with every detail that you knew about the Gray Jedi. 


	12. Training Younglings

You were lying on the sofa with your eyes closed trying to clear your mind when the door to your quarters opened and Master Fisto walked in with Master Windu. You stood and welcomed them and asked them to sit down. “Well tell me Masters what brings you to my humble abode” you asked with a lopsided grin. Master Fisto gave you a full blown smile at that, a smile that never failed in evoking a similar counterpart on your face, and Master Windu’s lips simply turned upward a little bit. You would have missed it, but you did not, it seemed that you were finally managing to worm your way past the Jedi’s walls. Master Windu replied “ Well Lady Arya, it has been a slow week, and if I have learnt anything about you, is that you get ‘bored’ very easily, so the council was wondering if you would upto training younglings on how to handle their lightsabers. You would not be alone of course, you would have Obi Wan with you.” you knew you needed to think about this for a while and you told them exactly that and they nodded and left asking you to tell them what you decided soon.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


You were walking down the many hallways of the Jedi temple when Anakin found you. “Sooooo Arya are you going to teach the younglings ?” he asked very eagerly. Sighing you said “ I am not sure Anakin, after all I am a sith, I really shouldn't be teaching Jedi younglings. I do not feel it's right.” “But Arya, you are no more a sith than I am” you looked at him at him but he continued without noticing “You left them, so you don't fall in their ranks anymore, so don't worry, I think you will be brilliant”. Exasperated you shook your head and said “Then there is also the fact that I may not be able to handle the children. It's not that have not taught people before, it's just that firstly they weren't children and they knew the basics.” “Oh so that's what the reason is, you should gone directly to the point instead if beating about the bush. The big bad sith is afraid of younglings” Anakin said trying to hold back a laugh but only succeeding partially. “Oh ok, laugh all you want Skywalker, but don't blame me when I end up killing the younglings out of sheer frustration and anger ok.” and with that you stormed off.

 

You found Master Windu and told him you would help them train the younglings, but you would need his lightsaber, for it would not be appropriate to use your own sabers considering their distinctive colour and on your way back to your quarters you thought Hmm, it seems my lightsabers are causing problems , but I would rather die than dispose of them, perhaps I should try and purify the crystals, then they would cause much trouble.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


“ Now there are many different styles of lightsaber combat but there are seven main styles. The first one being Form I” you said to room full of younglings. It was a good thing that they knew the basics or else you would be sitting on the floor and tearing out your hair by now. Obi Wan was doing nothing but standing in a corner and making quips every now and then.

 

“Form I, also known as Shii-Cho, The Way of the Sarlacc, or The Determination Form, is the first of the seven forms of lightsaber combat. This combat form was developed during the transitional period within the Jedi Order from ancient metal swords to more contemporary lightsabers. Shii-Cho was intended to cater to these new weapons, establishing the basic motions and target zones utilized with a lightsaber. As Shii-Cho was effectively an experimental combat form, and was created prior to the emergence of Dark Jedi and Sith Lords, it did not address the issue of lightsaber-to-lightsaber combat, and was quickly replaced by Form II. Despite this, Shii-Cho continues to find a niche as a training form, in which almost every Jedi duelist receive some instruction , and including elements in their own combat styles. Shii-Cho is considered an effective fall-back option when no other form or combat style would do.In combat, Form I lightsaber combat iss wild and raw, relying on deliberate tactics and being primarily aimed towards disarming rather than injuring foes, in keeping with Jedi philosophy. In the hands of a master, Shii-Cho is fluid but highly randomized and unpredictable. Original lightsabers were unstable and cumbersome weapons, used merely for ceremonial purposes, and requiring no specialized fighting methods for such usage. However, as lightsaber technology developed and they became usable in combat, a combat form tailored to make use of the advantages offered by lightsabers and compensate for their weaknesses became needed. Thus, the first form of lightsaber combat was developed.” The young Jedis who were sitting on the ground cross legged looked at you with rapt attention and unbeknownst to you even Obi Wan was staring at you.

 

“As Shii-Cho is an extension of traditional sword-fighting styles, it retains the basics of attacks, parries, and body zones established by such ancient methods. Shii-Cho fosters an emotionally-heated mindset, which results in the considerable temptation to execute combat with lethal intent, requiring great restraint to exercise the form without going too far. Despite the pull to kill, the style was designed for the purpose of disarming without seriously injuring. Shii-Cho swordplay is simplistic and raw. In the hands of a master, the bladework was described as ‘like watching water flow over the falls’.In combat, Form I encourages deliberate tactics, calling for continuous, step-by-step advancement while cutting off the opponent's angles.” Obi Wan spoke up once you finished “I believe Form I is wild, raw, and deadly, requiring much emotional heat”

 

You continued once he finished “Next is Form II, also known as Makashi, The Way of the Ysalamiri, or The Contention Form. It is the second of the seven classic forms of lightsaber combat. Developed for the purpose of lightsaber-to-lightsaber combat, to address the failings of Form I, Makashi is the most dueling-centric of the seven classical forms. Relying on precision and efficiency over Shii-Cho's wild, sweeping motions, Form II allows an initiate to defend themselves against an opponent with minimal effort, while placing a heavy focus on avoiding disarmament.

Makashi is described as elegant and focused, and is based on balance and footwork to outmaneuver opponents. Fluidity, precision, and economy of motion are relied on, rather than strength, with Form II bladework heavily utilizing jabs and light cuts rather than hack and slash movements. Overall, the form is at its fore when engaged in combat against a single enemy duelist. As Makashi has been designed strictly for blade-to-blade combat, it lacks an effective means of combating enemies with projectile weapons. Of the seven forms, Makashi is the most akin to bladed weapon dueling, developed during an era where engagements with Darksiders and rogue Jedi became an almost routine activity. Form II's primary purpose is to serve as a counter to the first form, Shii-Cho, by relying on precision swordplay to counter Form I's sweeping movements, with a heavy focus on preventing disarmament, the primary goal of Form I.The early levels of Makashi were devised to provide a defense against an opponent's blade, allowing an initiate in the style to defend himself with minimal effort, but needing to be paired with a more offensive style to score a winning blow

Form II emphasizes fluid movement and anticipation of a weapon being swung at its target, and so requires very smooth motion of both the blade and the body, and practitioners often wield the blade one-handed for a greater range of movement. With a skilled practitioner, the results are deadly. In fact, masters of the form often seemed so relaxed when employing it that they appeared to be dancing. Makashi duelists also train themselves to avoid enslavement to form, as such devotion opens the practitioner to be defeated by unpredictable tactics . Makashi is most potent when used against a single opponent, but is reduced in effectiveness when fighting groups of adversaries. However, skilled practitioners can still fare very well against multiple foes.” you said while pacing the room.

 

“Being a style geared towards efficiency, Makashi adherents relies on balance and economy of movement, preferring to refrain from the leaps and acrobatics common to Form IV.The Form II opening stance is a single handed low guard. The saber is held in the strong hand of the user, and held at his or her side, the blade pointed down, and the feet should be shoulder width apart. Some face their opponent side on, so the blade is pointed in their direction. The lightsaber hilt is held with the thumb pointing down the length of the blade to allow for smaller, tighter, more accurate movements of the saber. The rest of the fingers wrap around the hilt holding it tightly, but not so tight as to limit the fluidity of the movements. The typical Makashi flourish consists of rapidly moving the tip of the blade in an X shaped pattern through the air, often following the Makashi salute. The salute is not an attack or maneuver but a challenge to an opponent. The saber was held in one hand, brought up vertical directly in front of the practitioner's face, then swung down in a Makashi flourish.” and while you were telling the kids about the moves you activated your lightsaber (well actually its Master Windu, but the kids don't know that) and gave a demonstration.

 

“The third form and the last one for now is Form III, also known as Soresu, the Way of the Mynock, or the Resilience Form. Soresu was developed during the widespread emergence of blasters as an offensive weapon. Essentially a development on Form I blast-deflect training, Soresu relies on tight bladework and subtle dodges to provide maximum defensive coverage, minimizing exposure to ranged weaponry. Like Makashi, Soresu relies on economy of motion and energy efficiency, keeping up constant blade-movement to build up momentum and minimize energy-expenditure. Form III focuses on strong defensive technique to essentially outlast an opponent, waiting until he/she begins making mistakes due to frustration or fatigue, before taking advantage of these lapses and countering. The pragmatic Form III has become the most defensive of the seven forms, and utilizes tight moves, consisting of subtle dodges and efficient parries, intended to provide maximum defensive coverage, and minimize exposure to ranged fire. Soresu has lightsaber moving every second in an attempt to achieve near-total protection, and expend as little energy in the process as possible. Form III stresses quick reflexes and fast positional transition, in order to overcome the rapidity with which a blaster can be fired. This technique minimizes the body's exposure, making a well-trained practitioner practically invincible, which allowed Soresu to be effective against both single enemies and multiple opponents, as well as blasters and lightsabers. Form III involves preparation for prolonged battles where the user observes and learns as much as possible about their adversary's technique while engaged in combat. Also, being more optimized for lengthy battles, a Soresu user has the ability to gain control of a combat situation, creating multiple options for the Jedi employing the form. A Form III user could choose to kill, disarm, or even reason with their opponent.”

Again you activated the saber you carried and showed them the moves as you described it “For the Soresu opening stance, the duelist holds the blade back in a one-handed grip, angled forwards with the blade arm held parallel, the off-hand held up in a challenge. The brace-ready stance has much in common with the "Ataru guard," with the hilt held at waist height on the dominant side in a two-handed grip for greater control, extended vertically upwards. The dominant foot was placed back while the other is extended forwards and to the side in a brace-position. A variation on this stance features the blade held high in a drop-parry position, though the foot positions are the same”

 

“And now younglings, Master Obi Wan Kenobi will show you some basic moves of the first form, and you must practice until you perfect them.” turning to him you bowed slightly and Obi Wan who had been standing in a corner of the room gaping at you, shook himself out of his reverie and came forward and showed the young ones a few of the basic moves and while the children practiced the moves Obi Wan come to you and said with a smirk “That is a mighty fine plan you had. You took the easy job of explaining them while I am the one who has to go around perfecting their stances”. You knew he was joking and simply smiled at him in return.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is bit longer than the usual. There is going to be a second part to this chapter and I will try to update as soon as I can although that maybe a bit difficult cause my school has started


	13. Goodbye

After almost three years of being with the Jedi, the council decided to send you on a really long mission. Your job was to protect the then Senator of Naboo, Senator Padme Amidala and you would have to move to Naboo. You agreed to this job and started packing up whatever you had knowing that it might be ages before you come back to Coruscant. You knew you would miss all of your friends especially Kit, Plo, Obi Wan and Anakin. These four had become your closest friends and confidantes and the few who knew practically everything that there was to know about you except for the things you could not tell them. You wondered what Senator Amidala was like. Everyone in the galaxy knew about the former queen of Naboo and Anakin Skywalker’s future love interest. The chameleon like senator who could change herself to adapt to every situation had held your fascination for as long as you remember. You wonder if she was as kind hearted as the books made her out to be, as fiery as she was said to be and to be honest you could not wait she truly was everything she was made out to be.

 

You had almost finished packing your bags when you heard the door to your quarters open. You turned around to see a very angry Anakin and an expressionless Obi Wan walk in. Anakin had grown up very fast in the last three years. The seventeen year old was of pretty much the same height as you, bar a few centimeters. Anakin stormed up to you and in a very low voice that did nothing to hide the anger and pain in his voice asked “You’re leaving?” you opened your mouth to reply but you were cut of by him “Why did you not tell us, are we not your friends? Did you not think that perhaps it was important for us to know ? If you had really thought that you would have been able to leave without us knowing then you must have finally lost your mind.”

 

Shaking your head you replied “Anakin, firstly I don't leave for another two days, so I thought I had a lot of time to tell all of you, I certainly was not expecting you come barging into my room and start accusing me without even letting me explain. Secondly, you are not my friend” Anakin looked at you with shock but you continued “You are my brother and I would never leave without telling you, I would not do that to you. Also I still have my mind intact, so don't worry I did not think for a second that I could ever even leave this room without notifying the two of you first let alone the planet. Now how about a good cup of caf ? After two days you won't get to have my legendary caf anymore you know.” You finished with a teasing smile, your tongue between your tongue. Anakin chuckled and Obi Wan face-palmed while shaking his head.

 

~~~~~~

 

The three of you sat down with your respective cups, sipping at the drink slowly while enjoying the silence. Obi Wan preferred his caf with cream and sugar while and Anakin liked having his black. Obi Wan soon spoke up “So where are you going for your mission ? The council told us nothing except that you are going on an extended mission for Force knows how long ”. Putting your cup down you looked at the Jedi with the ginger mullet that had pretty much stolen your heart and kept it safely with him for the past three years and replied “Well the mission is on Naboo. My job is to protect a certain jeopardy friendly senator of ours who seems to be able to land herself very often. I really don't get why the council chose me though, I am sure there were  _ others _ who would be more than ready to take on this mission” you said, fixing Anakin with a pointed stare, while he looked away, his cheeks red. Obi Wan chuckled taking another sip of the drink. The ginger Jedi was not oblivious to the huge crush his young padawan had on the young senator, but he chose to speak on it. Anakin was young, he still had a long way to go, and honestly at his age Obi Wan too had a crush. As long as Anakin did not end up doing anything untoward or wrong he was okay with it.

 

“Any idea when you might be coming back?” asked Anakin and shook your head regretfully. “I really don't know, it all depends on the senator really cause I go where she goes so………” you said with a sad expression. Anakin’s mood visibly worsened at that and it seemed Obi Wan felt the same. You wished you could stay but you knew an opportunity like this would not knock on your door twice, also you thought perhaps distancing yourself from Obi Wan would help you deal with those pesky emotions that you had for Obi Wan.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


You stood in one of the hangars in the Jedi Temple with your bags waiting for the ship that was supposed to take you too Naboo. The whole council had come down to bid you farewell (at least all those who were present in Coruscant at that time) along with a few other Jedis. Obi Wan and Anakin stood right in front. Anakin had refused to leave your side for the past two days and Obi Wan had taken every opportunity he could to spend time with you. Kit had simply come up to you and said that he would not be missing you for if he felt the need to see you again he was going to catch the earliest ship to Naboo so you better be prepared for him and Plo had simply wished you good fortune for your venture.

 

When your ship landed you turned around to face the people who had been so close to you for the past three years, who had helped you so much and accepted you when they were not bound to. “So I guess this is farewell for now then” you said to all of them, looking at no one particular. Master Windu was the one to speak up “Yes Lady Arya, it seems it is farewell for now, but I am sure all of us hope that this is not our last interaction with you, we all look forward to seeing you again and should you ever be in Coruscant again know that you will always be welcome here” Master Plo continued after him, “I agree M’Lady you are always welcome in these halls should we ever cross paths again, know that we will be there for you and provide you with any help that you require. May the force be with you Lady Arya” and with that everyone repeated “May the force be with you” and you gave the usual reply before turning to Anakin and saying “Don't worry I will keep in touch, and Obi Wan” you say turning to him “take care of Anakin for me would you also don't lose practice would you, it would be terrible if I came back to Coruscant only to find you incapable of holding a proper fight wouldn't it?” Obi Wan shook his head and replied “Yes that would be terrible but i am sure I will somehow manage without although thing might not be as interesting as they were before. Also don't worry about Anakin I will take care of him, considering he is my padawan and it is sort of my duty. Anyway stay safe, you know you will not have us to watch your back anymore. Do us all a favor and don't die would you” You smiled at him and said “I make no promises” and with that you walked onto the open ramp of the chrome ship that had come to pick you up.It seemed that the captain of guards Gregor Typho was sent to pick you up. You put your bags down and turned around to give one last wave to all your friends before going further into the ship. There would certainly be a while before you  reached Naboo, perhaps you should utilize the time by starting the ritual go purify your kyber crystals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter might have a timeskip to episode 2


	14. Meeting Padme Amidala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for posting so late, Studies are killing me. Anyway this chapter is going to be longer than the usual ones as there is a timeskip to the 2nd movie of the prequel series. Enjoy!

Padme Amidala was nothing like you expected. The woman was uber confident and held herself like the queen that she was while dealing with people, but behaved like an everyday person around her friends. When people doubted her she would remind them she was with an attitude that would scare even the toughest, but she was unbelievably kind to others. She hated those who mongered war with every fibre of her being but she loved everyone with all her heart. She believed in maintaining peace in the galaxy, but unlike most pacifists would not hesitate from taking up arms should the situation call for it.

 

The day the two of you first met, you were still getting used to the fact that you were no longer in the Jedi temple. When you had first arrived in Naboo, the senator was not their, apparently she had go to Mon Calamari for some sort diplomatic mission. You were given a spacious quarter, with a living room and a balcony. You had spent your time roaming about the palace, meditating in the library and playing the grand piano in the main ballroom. The Queen while she had come to visit you (she was curious to see the force sensitive who was neither a jedi nor a sith) had on chanced upon you playing and she had enjoyed it so much that she had a piano put up in your quarters, on one condition that you would play for her whenever she visited and you had readily agreed. As much as you enjoyed the attention while you played, you preferred the privacy.

 

It was almost a week before Senator Amidala came back Naboo. You dressed in your finest to meet her (after all if you are going to meet a fashionista, you have to dress appropriately) . You wore a white shirt with a stiff high collar. On top of that you wore a black jaket that reached till mid thigh and had a black and flower design near the hemline. With that you had a wide belt that cinched at the waist and wore black dress pants that flared a bit towards your ankles. You did not carry your sabers. You were waiting for her in the gardens, facing the Great Fountain when you heard a very sweet voice say “Ah you must be Lady Revan.” you turned around and smiled once you saw Senator Padme walking towards you with a similar smile on your face. “Please Senator, you may call me Arya. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance” Padme smiled brightly at that and said “I have a feeling we are going to get along really well” and the two of you walked through the gardens talking, laughing and getting to know each other.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **_Timeskip to TAOC (Episode II)_ ** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  
  


Padme walked to her quarters, her mind still on the explosion. She could still hear Corde’s last words and she knew they would haunt her. As Gregor escorted her away from the landing pad Padme recalled your last conversation with her.

_ You ran your hands through your wet hair. Padme had come to meet you early in the morning about how she needed to go to Coruscant for a very important vote in the Senate and you believed that if she really had to go, she should use a decoy. “Padme please understand, it is my duty to make sure you are safe and being a force wielder, I can feel it that something will happen to you. Trust me Padme and ask one of your handmaidens to act as a decoy, please.” Exasperated Padme agreed, but she did not believe that someone would try to attack her, she would truly see no reason why that would happen. _

But now Padme knew that your instincts were right. If it wasn't for you, she would have been dead by now.

 

After the senate meeting and the meeting with the Chancellor, Padme waited in her chambers with Jar Jar and the others for her two new Jedi guards (she did not understand why they must be there, she already had you) she thought about you and how close the two of you had become in the span of two years ( **A/N : Please do not take this as a padme/reader thing it's not they are just friends nothing more** ). You had saved her from countless incidents small and big, you played the piano for her and helped her calm her nerves when she was too frazzled or just simply tired from working all day. She smiled remembering how you often made her food whenever she came to your quarters no matter what the time, she had to admit, you were a good cook. She remembered how you had helped her with target practice and had let her use your lightsabers. Your lightsabers were truly strange, for when she had first met you they had been striking red like that of the sith who had attacked Naboo and had killed Obi Wan master, but soon after they had changed their color to a dazzling white. When she had asked you about it you had said something about “purifying your crystals” and she had not understood a word of it. Soon Obi Wan and Anakin had come in and Anakin had been very awkward around her. He had grown up so much. You had told Padme everything that had happened while you were in the Jedi Temple, how funny Anakin was and how he would dote upon every word Obi Wan said and things like that. Padme would not help but think that Anakin was really handsome now.

 

As the four people were discussing about Padme’s security, you snuck in wanting to hear their conversation. You would clearly hear the voices of Obi Wan, Anakin, Padme and Captain Typho. You had missed your two Jedi friends but you wanted see what they were talking about before making your presence known.

 

“Our presence will be invisible,M'Lady.” 

“ I’m Captain Typho of Her Majesty’s security service. Queen Jamilla has been informed of your assignment. I am grateful you’re here, Master Kenobi. The situation is more dangerous than the Senator will admit to. ”

“I don't need more security, I need answers. I want to know who is trying to kill me.”

“We're here to protect you Senator, not to start an investigation.”

“We will find out who is trying to kill you Padmé, I promise you.”

You smiled at that, _ now that's the Anakin Skywalker I know. _

“We are not going to exceed our mandate, my young Padawan learner.”

“I meant in the interest of protecting her, Master, of course.” Anakin said in with an innocent tone but you knew on the inside he was fuming at Obi Wan for embarrassing him so in front of Padme.

**“** We are not going through this exercise again, Anakin. You will pay attention to my lead.”

_ Oh dear, this is bad, somebody is most certainly going to lose their cool now, _ you thought.

 

“Why?”

**“** What??!!”

_ There you go, now there is going to be a scene. Damn Anakin is exactly like Kylo, does Obi Wan not see what he is doing? _

 

 **“** Why else do you think we were assigned to her, if not to find the killer? Protection is a job for local security... not Jedi. It's overkill, Master.  Investigation is implied in our mandate.”

**“** We will do as the Council has instructed, and you will learn your place, young one.”

  
  


You were pretty sure there was going to be a major fist fight between the two if not stopped so you decided to make your entry. “Do not worry Anakin, leave the investigation to me. The two of you can take my job of guarding Pamde and I will track down the person who would dare someone who is under my protection.” Both Anakin and Obi Wan turned around in their seats as soon as they heard you and you saw Anakin’s face turn from an angry grimace to a wide smile. You smiled back at him and then you turned to Padme “And you, I leave you alone for one day, ONE DAY and not only do you get your ship blown up but also manage to get the whole Senate against you and here I thought you were a diplomat” you said with mock anger but Padme simply smiled at you and said “You know me, jeopardy friendly and as for the senate I do believe they are, what do you call them again, ah yes jackasses. They do not see that they are calling in war by trying to create an army and nothing else.”

 

You turned away saying that politics was never you thing. Padme decides to retire for the night. She turn to the two Jedi and says “Perhaps with merely your presence, the mysteries surrounding this threat will be revealed.  Now if you will excuse me I will retire.” everyone bows to her and she and Dorme leave the room. Captain Typho says “Well, I know I feel a lot better having you here.” you immediately turn to him and ask “Oh and my presence had never assured you of Padme’s security before I suppose?”. Gregor chuckles and says “Of course it does but if I remember correctly you said you are going to deal with the investigation, then who would look after the senator. So naturally I am relieved that Master Kenobi and Skywalker are here” you would help but smirk at that and say “Touche”. “Now if you will excuse me, I'll have an officer on every floor and I'll be at the command centre downstairs.” and with that Captain Typho left. As soon as he left, Anakin ran to you and wrapped his arms around you in a tight embrace and you would not hold back your laughter.

 

“Oi mister, you better not be taller than me or else I will have to take drastic measures.” you said while ruffling his closely cropped hair. Anakin stood up to his proper height and said “Well then I should perhaps invest in some taller boots.” and you mock whispered  _ Don't you dare. _ You then turned to Obi Wan. “Hello there” and Obi Wan laughed and said “It is nice to see you again old friend” “Likewise.”

 

You then turned to Anakin and said “Okay but seriously though do not get any taller or else Obi Wan might just get more angry at you. You do know he is just jealous cause we are taller than him” you faux whispered the last part earning a glare from Obi Wan and a hearty chuckle from Anakin.  

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


You looked at the view standing on the balcony while Obi Wan, Anakin and Captain Typho talked about Padme. You heard Anakin talk about how he felt in Padme’s company and you smiled at how in love he sounded, but you knew the same love would make him turn to dark side. You then heard Obi Wan reply about his commitment to the Jedi Order and something in your heart sank a bit knowing that the ginger Jedi would love only one thing in his life, the order. In the two years that you spent on Naboo, you had thought about him a lot. Padme knew about your confusing feelings for him, and also about  _ him. _ Actually Padme knew practically everything about you except for the things that would make the future obvious to her. You hated this, being careful all the time, choosing your words and rethinking them over and over just to make sure you weren't letting out something that should not be mentioned. You sighed, closing your eyes letting the force wash over you, but you felt something, a disturbance. Your eyes snapped open as soon as you realised what was happening and you ran to Padme’s room with Anakin and Obi Wan on your tail. As soon as you enter the room, you see the worm on Padme’s bed and you jump up on her bed and chop it in two using your white saber. You hear the sound of breaking glass and know that Obi Wan has jumped out of the window to chase the droid.

 

Anakin rushes out of the room ordering everyone to stay there and you chase after him. Anakin jumped on a speeder and flew off. You decided to let him go after Obi Wan while you used the force to guide you as you got on another speeder.

 

Soon you were in front of a club, leaning against a wall and you saw the a girl run into the club and something told it was the same person who had sent the droid so you decided to follow her. You took your place by the bar, ordering a glass of Alderaanian whiskey, all the while keeping an eye on the assassin.

 

Soon Obi Wan joined you and ordered a drink himself. You raised an eyebrow at him but other than that did not say anything.Soon a man with antenna, probably a draxonian came and stood by the two of you and offered to sell you death sticks. Obi Wan was about to tell the man off, but you decided something else. You turned to him and said “How much for all of it?” the boy looked at you with confusion “All of it?”  “All of it, every single death stick you have right now and where ever your stash is.” You used the force to make sure he obeyed every word you said. “Meet me outside in half an hour” and with that the you went back to your drink. You felt the changeling behind Obi Wan and you also felt Anakin cutting off her hand. Anakin and Obi Wan helped her out and you finished your drink before following them out.You stood by them as Anakin and Obi Wan tried to figure out who had hired the Changeling, and when the toxic dart killed the changeling you simply shook your head and walked away. You knew who it was, it was Jango Fett who had hired the assassin but you also knew you would do nothing except for making sure the Padme is protected. 

 

Half an hour later you met the Draxonian outside the club. He asked you to follow him into an alley nearby. In there you say crates upon crates of death sticks. Seeing that he had complied with your wished you smiled and said “Very good, now burn them” the boy stared at you for a moment before refusing. The moment he said no, you took out your lightsaber and ignited it, the white light illuminating the dark alley. The scared boy immediately burned the death sticks and seeing that there was no way to save those death sticks you used the force to make sure he would never again sell death sticks to anyone else and decided to leave.As you walked away, you saw Obi Wan standing near the mouth of the alleyway, looking at you with a strange look. “So this is what you had planned” you smirked and walked past him. Getting on your waiting speeder you asked “Do you need a lift ?” Obi Wan did not say anything, but took a seat next to you in the speeder.

 

 

_**A/N : The reader's outfit when she went to meet Padme** _

_**** _

_**And her pants (ignore the jacket and the shirt)** _

_**** _


	15. Visiting Naboo

You stood in front of the Jedi Council along with Obi Wan and Anakin. The council had become very worried after hearing Obi Wan account of what had happened the previous night and thus they had decided to call in the two Jedi and you since you were tasked with protecting Senator Amidala. Looking at you Master Windu said “Lady Arya, I hope you do not mind that we had called you in for this matter. I know you are no longer answerable to this council, but seeing that we have a common interest in this matter we thought it was better to include you.”  you smiled at Master Windu’s courteous words and said “Do not worry Master Windu, I honestly prefer hearing what the council has to say first hand, and do not worry, for this mission I shall defer to your wise judgement”. After this Yoda said  “Track down this bounty hunter, you must, Obi-Wan” and Master Windu added “Most importantly, find out who he’s working for”. You were just about to ask the council who was supposed to protect the senator when Obi Wan stole the words out of your mouth. “What about Senator Amidala? She will still need protecting.” After a moment of deliberation Master Yoda said “Handle that, your Padawan will. And to help there will be Lady Arya”. Anakin then said that how Padme would never agree to leaving especially before such an important vote and you agreed with the young Padawan. Windu then asked Anakin to go to the Chancellor knowing that he would be able to change her mind. After this the three of you leave the council room.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Later that day you were walking to the exit of the Jedi Temple after spending an evening in the temple Library when you heard Obi Wan voice. Not wanting to alert the Jedi of your presence you hid behind a corner and heard every word they said. Obi Wan was worried about Anakin and he said as such “I am concerned for my Padawan. He is not ready to be given this assignment.” but master Yoda, the voice of reason as always said “ The Council is confident in its decision, Obi-Wan.” The three then talked about Anakin’s exceptional skills and his flaws but what Master Windu said truly made you sad. He turned to Obi Wan and said “ Remember, Obi-Wan: if the prophecy is true, your apprentice is the only one who can bring the force back into balance.”. Oh how you wanted to tell them, that yes Anakin would bring balance to the force but only after wiping out the Jedi. You wanted to tell them how he would turn to the dark side and it would be their fault. But you knew you would not so you remained out of sight until the three were out of sight and then you made your way back to the apartment where Padme was staying.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


You stood with Anakin and Padme, dressed in simple out land peasant outfits, it was so not your style but you knew better than to complain. You stand aside as Padme, Dorme and Captain Typho say their goodbyes. Out of the corner of your eyes you see Obi Wan pulling Anakin aside, obviously asking him to stay in Naboo no matter what and not to draw attention to him and the senator. Obi Wan then turns to Padme and assures her that he would soon get to bottom of this matter and that Padme would be back in Coruscant in no time. Padme expresses her gratitude and then the two exit the ship. You are about to follow suit when Obi Wan catches you by your arm and says “Be careful please. Oh and also keep an eye out on Anakin, I am he might do something stupid” he added the last part almost as an afterthought. You smiled for him, not your usual smirk but a softer smile and simple said “Don't worry Obi Wan, we will be fine. Take good care of yourself and be wary while investigating the assassin, you may be a Jedi, but you can still be overpowered. Goodbye, I will see you when I see you.” and with that you too exited the ship and followed R2, Padme and Anakin.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You were sitting in the corner of the storage hold with a bowl of barely edible mush and stuff that looks like brown bread. To the outside observer you were simply deep in though but in reality you were busy watching Anakin. He was obviously having a nightmare, and you decided to have a look at what he was seeing so you extended your consciousness using the force and lightly brushed against his mind. You immediately bombarded with images of his mother, hurt and bleeding and you pulled away, knowing that it was a force vision of something that would be happening very soon. You immediately knew that the beginning of the end had started, and it was only a matter of few years before the end of the galaxy as people knew it started. You saw Padme waking Anakin up and offering him food. You knew they were talking about something but you decided not to disturb them, they needed the time to develop their relationship.Letting out a deep sigh you went back to eating your food and kept an out for potential threats.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

  
  


You give Anakin and Padme their space throughout the journey keeping out an wary eye for any signs of trouble. You had hoped that she would not notice this but she did. Once the two of you reached the Palace at Naboo, she pulled you aside and asked “Is everything all right, you seem a bit distant?” smiling you shake your head and say “It's nothing Padme, I have just been busy making sure that nothing hurts you” she nodded but it was obvious that she was unconvinced. She turned away but before she would walk more than a few steps she turned around again and said “Perhaps seeing Obi Wan again may have unsettled you a bit?” and in that moment you knew that if you had a pillow nearby you would have thrown it at her. But Padme noticed your expression and hurriedly walked away.

 

The two of you along with Anakin went to visit Queen Jamillia. You had seen her before so it was not a big deal but you would see that Anakin was a tad worried after all he was facing Royalty so you stood next to him and simply put a hand on his shoulder and he turned and smiled at you and you knew he felt better knowing that he was not alone. The Queen welcomes all of you and talks to Padme about how worried she was about Padme and how she was glad that Padme was safe now. The two along with Sio Bibble discussed politics and you zoned out, your thoughts drifting to Obi Wan last words to you and how his eyes displayed an emotion that you simply would not place. But you did not let yourself ponder about such matters for long he was a Jedi after all and was sworn to uphold the Code. You were brought back to reality by the sound of all the advisors and guards leaving the room.

 

You hear Sio ask Anakin for his advice and Padme bluntly saying that Anakin was still just a padawan, basically making his opinions invalid. You knew that was a bad move but you chose not to interfere. You would see that Anakin did not enjoy that but quickly controlled his temper, not wanting to have an outburst in front of the queen. You knew you had to interject so you did exactly that “Your Majesty, if I may suggest the Lake Country, it is  the most remote part of Naboo. Not many people and a clear view of the surrounding terrain.” and Sio and the Queen agreed to your idea, even Padme seemed accepting of it. Nodding you say that you will make sure the place is safe by going out ahead and leave immediately.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


 

You were in the Lake retreat Lodge, making sure that every inch of it was protected when you heard the speeded arrive. You would feel Anakin’s force signature so you knew they had arrived and you went downstairs to greet them. You see them standing by the balustrade overlooking the lake and you knew that you should not disturb them just yet, if the way Anakin was looking at Padme was any indication. He then dipped his head down and kissed her and you saw that Padme did not push him. You were happy for them both and some deep part of you longed for a connection like they had and will have, but your heart was too scarred from the last time you had loved someone and even though you knew that Snoke would not hurt your loved ones anymore you were still afraid. When things became awkward between Anakin and Padme you interjected welcoming them with a beaming smile and taking their mind of the kiss they just shared and took Anakin on a tour of the place after dropping Padme at her room.

 

Anakin puts his bags in the room you selected for him and you stand at the doorway your arms crossed in front of your chest. “You know Anakin, if you hurt Padme I will kill you, I would not care that you are very close friend of mine or that you are a Jedi.” Anakin turns around at that and looks at you with confusion “Oh don't look at me like that, anyone who has eyes would have seen that kiss and I know that you love her, A LOT, but do not hurt her or you will face the music.” Anakin looked worried and said “Arya please don't tell the Jedi coun-” you stop him by raising a single hand and ask him “Anakin, am I a Jedi?” he nods no and you continue “Am I bound by the code?” he says no again. “And why do I listen to the council?” and he replies “Only because you feel like, you would stop whenever you felt like and they would not be able to do anything about it.” “Precisely. Then what would have possessed you that you believed hat I would tell the council about this?”.

 

Anakin turned away and it was obvious that he was just so used to having to hide his emotions from the council he would not help but be careful. You went up and hugged him and said “Look I know you have to hide your feelings from the council, but here and now you don't have to, the council does not have to know what happens here. Don't hold back.” you pulled away and smiled at him before leaving but you turned back before leaving and said “I’ll let the two of you have a private lunch. Also she loves seeing me doing force tricks so you can try that” with a smirk and left.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

  
  
  


You were in your room and were meditating. You knew you needed to control your thoughts and clear your mind but your thoughts kept drifting back to  _ him. _ Being around Padme and Anakin reminded you of the time when you had too felt the same. You should have said yes, then perhaps all of this would not have happened, but then again if all of that had not happened then you would never have met Obi Wan. Shaking yourself out of your thought and abandoning your feeble attempts at meditating you decide to go for a walk, perhaps the fresh air would help.


	16. Of Memories and past decisions

You stood in the balcony overlooking the lake, deep in thought. For some reason you would not stop thinking about  _ him _ . You were startled out of your trance by Anakin’s voice practically screaming your name right next to your ear. Jumping up you put a hand on your chest trying to calm your heart down. “Anakin you scared the hell out of me!” you looked at him with an accusatory look and he just smiled sheepishly. “Well I did call you at least five times before that, you were too deep in thought to hear me. Anyway what were you thinking about?”. You shook your head and heaved a sigh. “Nothing important, so how does Mission impress Padme fare?” you asked but he just groaned and complained about how he is very confused about how she truly feels and you just smile as he rants about his failed attempts, laughing at some bits and giving him advice for future attempts and that is how your afternoon is spent. 

 

Later during the evening, the two of you were sitting on a comfy sofa inside enjoying the silence and the beautiful sunset Anakin turned to you and asked “Arya can I ask you something?”Smirking you say “That itself is a question you know.” Anakin groaned “Oh come on, like seriously?” laughing lightly you say “Fine, go ahead ask whatever you will” hesitating for a moment, Anakin asks “Have you ever been in love?”. The question takes you aback, you certainly weren't expecting that. You wondered if you should tell him for a moment but decided you would, you just had to hold back any information that would inform him about how the future was, just like you did with Padme. So you told him.

 

“Well Ani, i suppose you can say I was, but it was a long time ago, for me atleast, for you it would be in the future of course. Anyway, his name was Ry, at least that was his true name. He was brought in by my friend Kylo along with many others and I was supposed to train Kylo and the others and train them I did, to the best of my abilities. Ry always stood out from the rest, he always managed to find a glimmer of sunshine no matter how dark the situation was and considering the situation we all lived in that was truly a strange but welcome thing. He had the innate ability to make me laugh, very few could do that back then. He always checked on me after a missionand made sure ate my food when i was busy with something and took care of me when i wouldn't care. With his personality and traits, it was hard not to fall for him, and fall I did. God Ani, it was one of the best times of my life, for once i would be me and not an apprentice whose only aim in life was to please her master and follow his bidding. He made me happy and…. I can't even put that feeling to words, but I knew he was the one I would want to spend the rest of my life with.” you said with a very sad smile on your face while remembering him and feeling your heart break a little.

 

Anakin looked on at you with curiosity, silently urging you to go on. With another heavy sigh you continued “But you Ani, we don't have a stable life, tomorrow is never promised to people like us. Ry wanted to leave our life behind, run away from my master and have a normal life like normal people. He asked me but I hesitated, told him I needed time to think. To be honest I was just scared, he was asking me to leave everything I had ever known for a life of uncertainty, a life of a fugitive, for we would have to be on the run constantly, my master would never just let me go. I thought about it the whole day and just when I decided that I would go with him, my master called for me and Kylo. I didn't think much of it for he often did that,but I should have been wary, for when we reached there, we saw that Ry was on his knees in front of my master, badly beaten up within an inch of his life. My master, the crooked man that he was told us that Ry was a defector and I was supposed to make an example of him by ending his life just to show what happened to those who tried to leave his service. I knew that if I didn't do it his guards would but they would prolong his death just to make it more torturous. So I did it, i killed him with my own lightsaber, the very person I had sworn an oath to protect. By the force Ani, not a day goes by a don't think what would have happened if I hadn’t been such a coward and agreed to run away when he first told me. It still haunts me and I know it will till my last breath.” you take a stuttering breath as your mind is filled with images of the life leaving Ry’s eyes as you pulled your lightsaber from his limp body. You remembered cradling his body as he drew his lt breaths, holding back your tears and continuously begging for forgiveness as he professed his love fpr you one last time before he died.

 

You fiddled with the gold ring that you wore on your hand, a reminder of the promise that you did not keep. You had given that ring to Ry as a promise ring, and swore to protect him from all harm, no matter what the cost,but least did you know you would be the one killing him. Anakin seeing how close you were to breaking down simply hugged you tight, he did not know what to say. You smiled at him, and bade him farewell as you made your way back to your room knowing that you would have nightmares again tonight as the memories of the past kept on haunting you.

  
  
  
  



End file.
